Der erste Tanz
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Pairing: SSxRL Der jährliche Halloweenball in Hogwarts findet statt und jeder amüsiert sich. Nur Remus wartet auf eine ganz bestimmte Person. Vergebens?


Art der Story: Romanze

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 17.04.2005

Titel der Story: Der erste Tanz

Widmung: Majin Sakuko

Anmerkungen der Autorin: Alle hier verwendeten Charaktere gehören JKR. Ich verdiene nichts mit dieser Geschichte und sie dient alleine der Unterhaltung und dem Spaß.

Disclaimer: Wieder einmal ist Halloweenball in Hogwarts und jeder amüsiert sich. Nur Remus Lupin wartet verzweifelt auf jemanden, der jedoch nicht zu kommen scheint…

* * *

**Der erste Tanz**

Dunkel und langsam hallte die schwere Geigenmusik durch die Große Halle. Hogwarts hatte sich in einen schaurigen Ort voller flackerndem Kerzenlicht und schummrigen Schatten verwandelt. Es war, wie jedes Jahr, Halloweenball und somit wurde das Schloss unheimlich geschmückt. Dieses Jahr blieben selbst die vielen Gänge des uralten Schlosses nicht verschont, in denen hunderte von verzauberten Kerzen schwebten und alles in ein geheimnisvolles Licht tauchten.

Es war bereits nach Mitternacht und viele Schüler, besonders die unteren Klassen, waren schon in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume gegangen und schliefen. Auch einige wenige Lehrer hatten sich bereits verabschiedet und waren zurück in ihre Räume gegangen.

Vereinzelt tanzten Schüler- und Lehrerpaare zu der dunklen Geigenmusik, nur Remus Lupin saß seit Beginn des Balls stumm am Lehrertisch und starrte gedankenverloren vor sich hin. Immer und immer wieder schwang sein Blick zum großen Portal, doch niemand kam. Der Verteidigungslehrer seufzte. Er würde nicht kommen. So lange hoffte Remus schon, dass er durch das Portal schreiten würde, mit wehendem schwarzen Umhang und dunkel funkelnden Augen. Er würde Remus sanft in seine Arme nehmen, ihn zärtlich küssen und schließlich mit ihm tanzen. So wünschte er es sich, aber sein Liebster kam nicht und er würde auch nicht mehr kommen. Der finstere Hauslehrer von Slytherin hasste Feste und mied sie, wo immer es möglich war. So auch heute Nacht.

Traurig blickte Remus sich noch einmal um und stand schließlich auf. Wenn Severus schon nicht da war, so konnte auch er in seine Räume gehen und sich traurig zu Bett legen, der Abend war eh für ihn gelaufen.

Schnellen Schrittes durchquerte er die Halle. Sein dunkelgrüner Umhang, den er sich speziell für diesen Ball hatte anfertigen lassen, wirbelte hinter ihm her. Remus schlich sich schnell an Albus und Minerva vorbei, die nah am Portal miteinander tanzten, als er plötzlich fest am Arm zurück gehalten wurde.

„Was zum…?"

Verwundert und gleichzeitig wütend drehte er sich um und erstarrte augenblicklich. Er schaute direkt in ein paar dunkel funkelnde, schwarze Augen, doch der Körper, der zu diesen Augen gehörte, war keinesfalls der seines Liebsten.

Es war eine Frau mit langem, schwarzem Haar, bleicher Haut und einem bodenlangen, dunkelgrünen Samtkleid. Remus blinzelte ein paar Mal und bemerkte kaum, wie die unbekannte Frau ihn zurück in die Halle zog. Er war immer noch so verwirrt, dass er nur ein gestottertes „Wer…wer...sind Sie?" heraus bekam, doch als die unbekannte Frau daraufhin eine schwarze Augenbraue hob und ihn leicht zynisch anlächelte, war der Verteidigungslehrer schlichtweg geschockt.

Er kannte nur eine Person auf der Welt, die solche Augen hatte, so arrogant eine Augenbraue heben konnte und die bleichen Lippen zu solch einem perfekt zynischen Lächeln verziehen konnte! Doch war das möglich? War er es wirklich?

„Se….verus?" fragte Remus leise und blickte dabei in die unendlich schwarzen Augen, die für ihn das Glück der Welt bedeuteten.

„Ich dachte schon, du kommst überhaupt nicht drauf!"

Die fremde Frau, nein, Severus, hatte Remus an den Rand der Halle geführt, nahm ihn sanft an den Händen und begann, sich langsam im Takt der Musik zu drehen. Remus fühlte sich wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Aber…aber was machst du hier und dazu auch noch als…als Frau?"

Die letzten Worte hatte er mit leichter Panik in der Stimme ausgesprochen und wieder lächelte sein Gegenüber.

„Nun, was ich hier mache dürfte klar sein, ich tanze mit dir. Zu deiner zweiten Frage…"

Der Zaubertränkemeister verzog leicht das Gesicht und nun war es an Remus, zu lächeln.

„…da ich es nicht für ratsam hielt, vor den Augen der ganzen Schüler und Kollegen mit dir zu tanzen, musste ich mir halt etwas einfallen lassen und eine andere Idee", er schaute kurz an sich herunter und verzog abermals das Gesicht, „hatte ich leider nicht."

Remus spürte, wie sein Herz anfing wild zu klopfen, Schmetterlinge durch seinen ganzen Körper zu fliegen schienen und er, ohne groß darüber nachzudenken, Severus um den Hals fiel.

Severus stoppte mitten im Tanz und wusste nicht so recht, was er sagen sollte. Diese Aktion seines Geliebten hatte ihn doch etwas überrascht! Schnell schaute er sich in der Halle um, doch keiner schien gerade in ihre Richtung zu schauen. Welch ein Glück!

Es sähe auch zu komisch aus, wenn der Liebling der Schüler auf einmal in den Armen einer wildfremden Frau lag! Der Tränkemeister stupste Remus leicht in die Seite.

„Remus, findest du das nicht ein wenig zu auffällig?"

Der Verteidigungslehrer schaute grinsend zu seinem Liebsten auf. „Findest du? Uns sieht doch es keiner und wenn du schon so lieb bist, wegen mir zu kommen, dann möchte ich dir auch zeigen, wie dankbar ich dir dafür bin!"

„Wer sagt dir denn, dass ich wegen dir gekommen bin?"

Wieder eine hochgezogene Augenbraue, ein Lächeln von Remus.

„Sagen wir einfach, ich vermute es, mein Schatz."

Remus stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, schlang seine Arme um die dünne Hüfte des Tränkemeisters und küsste diesen sanft auf die Wange. Kurz schloss Severus die Augen, doch sofort fand er wieder in die Realität zurück. Er zog sein Gesicht wieder nach oben, nahm die Hände von Remus wieder in die Seinen und begann wieder mit ihm zu tanzen.

Remus grinste in sich hinein und ließ sich von Severus führen. Auch wenn es wahrscheinlich niemand dem sarkastischen Slytherinhauslehrer zutrauen würde, er konnte verdammt gut tanzen und bewegte seinen Körper sanft und fließend. Der dunkle Klang der Musik passte perfekt zu dieser schaurig schönen Nacht und Remus ließ sich völlig in diese Atmosphäre sinken.

Erst jetzt gestattete er sich, Severus genauer zu betrachten, denn die Hände einer Frau gefielen ihm irgendwie ganz und gar nicht in den Seinen und, auch wenn es in Wirklichkeit Severus war, so hatte Remus doch ein komisches Gefühl im Magen.

Sein Blick glitt den schlanken Frauenkörper hinab und blieb an den oberen weiblichen Rundungen hängen. Irgendetwas in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, den Blick länger darauf haften zu lassen und so schaute er Severus schnell wieder in das ungewohnte Gesicht. Er bemerkte, dass dieser ihn breit angrinste und wurde rot.

„Bist du fertig mit Starren, Remus?"

Der Verteidigungslehrer wollte den Blick beschämt abwenden, doch Severus nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und hinderte Remus so daran, weg zu schauen.

„Ist schon in Ordnung", meinte er mit einem leicht amüsierten Unterton, „ich denke, Angst, dass du mich wegen einer Frau sitzen lässt, brauche ich nicht zu haben…"

Er hielt kurz inne und fuhr dann noch leiser fort, als wolle er nur zu sich selbst sprechen: „Das beruhigt mich sehr!"

Wieder spürte Remus, wie sein Herz schneller schlug und er konnte nur sehr schwer den Impuls unterdrücken, Severus lange und zärtlich auf den Mund zu küssen. Sie drehten sich schnell nach rechts, um nicht mit Professor Hooch und Hagrid zusammen zu stoßen, die an ihnen vorbei tanzten, doch dem merkwürdigen Paar keine Beachtung schenkten, da Severus und Remus sich sehr im Schatten der Halle hielten.

Beide merkten sie nicht, wie sie schon geraume Zeit von Albus Dumbledore und Minerva McGonagall beobachtet wurden. Beide grinsten in sich hinein, denn ihnen war klar, wer die unbekannte Frau war. Auch wenn Severus den Körper einer Frau hatte, so waren seine geschmeidigen Bewegungen geblieben und er hatte auch als Frau große Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Severus Snape, den sie alle kannten.

„Was ihn wohl dazu bewegt hat, solch einen Trank zu brauen?"

Minerva schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, doch ein Lächeln konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen, genau wie der Direktor, der neben ihr saß.

„Die Liebe, Minerva. Die Liebe!"

Noch lange beobachteten sie das ungewöhnliche Paar, das sich eng aneinander geschmiegt zum ruhigen Klang der Musik bewegte, sich, wenn sie glaubten, nicht beobachtet zu werden, zärtlich küssten oder dem anderen einfach nur verliebt in die Augen schauten.

Die Nacht hatte gerade erst begonnen…

_Ende_


End file.
